Bicycle enthusiasts often wear specially constructed shoes which have cleats attached to their bottom sufaces for attachment to corresponding structure on the bicycle pedals. The use of cleats alone or in combination with other structures on the pedal prevent undesired slippage of the shoe on the pedal and permits the bicyclist to thrust the pedal forward with great force along the top of the stroke and backward with greater force along the bottom of the stroke. In addition, the cleat and related structure enable the bicyclist to employ the lifting action of the legs and thus pull the pedal upwardly along the back half of the stroke as the opposite pedal is pushed downwardly.
Unfortunately, however, the cleats which are typically positioned under the ball of the foot and are made out of slippery hard plastic make the shoe sole uneven and walking in the shoe is very difficult. Furthermore, the cleat can be damaged if a great deal of walking is done such as when the bicyclist has a flat tire. The cleats can also deface floors and other surfaces.
While shoe soles have been developed for covering the cleat and providing a walking surfaces, it is necessary for such shoe soles to be entirely removed before the shoe can be used for riding. Thus, the removable covers are impractical since they must be carried separately by the bicyclist. This is an obvious disadvantage to cyclists who are interested in the freedom from additional gear and the need to have a backpack or bags on the bicycle to carry such items.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a walking sole for cleated bicyclists' shoes which provide a smooth walking surface. It is another object of the present invention to provide a walking sole which can be used in a walking configuration to provide a walking surface and in a riding configuration in which the sole remains attached to the shoe but does not interfere with the use of the cleat for attachment to the pedal.